


Coming Home

by Mio_Mio07



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Fic, Fluff, LawLu Babies, LawLu as Parents, M/M, Omegaverse (I guess?), Papa!Luffy, Short & Sweet, dad!law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_Mio07/pseuds/Mio_Mio07
Summary: After a long week of business conferences, Law finally arrives home to see his beloved family.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghost__cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/gifts), [AlchemicAlys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemicAlys/gifts).



> A self-indulgent baby fic I rewrote. Hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> I dedicate this fic to @Ghost__Cat and @AlchemicAlys

Waking up to a set of twins crying in the middle of the night is pretty tiring when it's the fourth one this night. Luffy got up from his shared bed with Law and went to the nursery room. There Luffy saw the twins in their own beds crying their eyes out. He had a feeling that they were hungry again and he walked up to their cribs to check. They were. Luffy can't breastfeed at the moment and he also can't carry two babies while making their formulas. Good thing Law installed a carriage that moves to rock the babies back and forth automatically. Luffy picked each of them up carefully and placed them there and then he went to the table at the far end of the room and started making their formulas. When he was done, he placed the bottles onto their mouths and proceeded to feed them. They shut their tiny mouths and temporarily stopped their screams. They were still drinking but we're now fast asleep.

Luffy really had no energy to go back to his room any more and thank Enel the nursery had a soft couch and some pillows he could use. He let the twins sleep next to each other on their rocking bed. "Goodnight, my sweet pumpkins. Papa is just here if you need anything," he said and then collapsed on the couch.

_______________

"Have you called Luffy and said you were coming home today?" Penguin asked as she scrolled through his phone.

"It's 3 am in the morning and I'm sure he's exhausted, so no," Law replied as he continued driving.

Law finally reached his home and parked the car in front of the garage. Penguin went ahead to open the door while Law went to get his medical files from the back of the car.

“Thanks for letting me crash here for the night, man. Shachi, that son of a bitch, left me and went to go out clubbing," Penguin said and fell on the living room couch.

“Clubbing after a week of medical conferences? I wish that idiot uses that spare energy of his to file my documents properly,” Law sighed and then propped his bags on the table by the door.

“Turn off the lights when you’re done. I’m going to bed with Luffy now. See you tomorrow. If I found out I got robbed when I wake up, you’re dead,” Law tiredly warned Penguin.

“Geez, man. Just let me sleep already,” Penguin grumbled and waved him off. Law rolled his eyes and proceeded to go upstairs.

Law immediately went to the master bedroom first because it's the first room before the nursery where Luffy is currently sleeping. Law quietly opens the door and steps in, expecting to see his beloved, but he wasn't there.

_Weird. He should be sleeping here by now. Where’d he go? I didn’t see the kitchen lights on. He’s usually there at 3 in the morning. I’d better check the twins’ nursery room._

Law left their shared room and went to the end of the hall. He quietly opened the door, careful not to startle and wake up his precious babies. He slowly stepped inside, glanced towards his left, and there he was. Luffy was peacefully snoring on the small couch. A small drool coming out of his mouth. A smile crept onto Law’s face. Then he turned to where his children are. They were sleeping next to each other. Drinking from their bottles with their tiny hands supporting it. Law will never get tired of seeing them so adorable together in peaceful moments like this. Law kissed Komugi and Kotora’s foreheads and quietly let out a light giggle when Kotora squirmed a little. His little man was always a light sleeper just like him and thank goodness he didn’t wake up. He doesn’t know if he can handle another sleepless night after a long day of boring conferences. Law then walked up to where Luffy is. He crouched down and then softly held Luffy’s right cheek. Law gently tapped Luffy’s shoulder with his other hand to try and wake him up. It took a little longer to wake him because this the 5th time he got woken in the middle of the night. Luffy then finally squinted his eyes to see who woke him up because he wasn’t aware of anyone coming in. He almost punched the one that tried to wake him up.

"Woah there baby, it's just me, Law," He said as he held the hand Luffy used to try and punch him.

"To-Torao...? Wait, what? What are you doing here, honey? I thought you weren’t going to arrive until the afternoon?" Luffy said, now fully awake and sitting up.

"Surprise. Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming home at this hour. I figured you were already asleep," Law said and then kissed Luffy’s forehead.

"Sorry to wake you up but I need my wonderful husband in bed with me because I missed you so much and I don't want to risk you waking up on the wrong side of the bed again,”

"Yeah. Wasn't really planning on sleeping here again. This is the fourth time they woke up and I pretty much got too tired to return to bed," Luffy yawned and then slowly stood up.

"Little rascals, aren't they? Want me to carry you to bed, babe?" Law offered.

"Are you sure? Didn't you just get back? I'm sure you’re more tired than me,"

"Oh please, Luffy. I went out for a week without you. Let me spoil you again,"

"If you insist then. Let me just say one more goodnight to them and then you can carry me,"

"Sure,” Law said and connected their lips for a short kiss before Luffy went to the twins.

"Goodnight, my little ones. Papa is going to bed now that Daddy is home and well. Sleep tight. I love you both," Luffy whispered and then gave the two of them small kisses on their foreheads.

After that, Luffy let Law carry him, bridal style, and left the nursery. Law turned on the night light before closing the door midway.

"I did plan on giving you a sweet welcome in bed but I'm too tired to even talk right now," Luffy mumbled as he rested his head on Law’s shoulder.

"That's okay, dear. We’ll have more time for that since I’ll be off for the next two days,”

Law wished he had more but being the head cardiologist in his hospital, he doesn’t have the luxury of missing out on appointments.

Law gently laid Luffy down on the center of the large bed Luffy had been hogging all alone by himself for the past week. Now that his Torao is home, he won’t have to go to sleep alone on the large bed anymore. Law went to his side of their closet and pulled out some grey sweatpants to sleep on. He didn’t want to bother sleeping with a shirt on tonight. He wants Luffy’s close contact with him as much as possible. He missed him _that_ much. Luffy tried to stay awake until Law was finally with him in bed but sleep got to him first and now he was out cold. When Law was finally done getting on his comfortable sleepwear, he noticed that Luffy was already snoring. Law crept on his side of the bed. He turned to face Luffy and quietly admired his husband’s beautiful sleeping features.

“Those two definitely tired you out, huh? Guess I’m taking the night shift for the next two days,” Law whispered against Luffy’s ear and then planted a kiss on his forehead. He then saw a tiny smile forming on Luffy’s lips. Law reached out on Luffy’s bedside table and turned off the lamp.

“Goodnight, my love.”

And then the Monkey-Trafalgar home is quiet once again.

Extra:

Luffy’s left eye shot open at the sound of Komugi’s early cries on the baby monitor. It was an automatic response now after so many sleepless nights with his children. It was way worse during their first months home together. Luffy jumped out of bed and quickly went to the nursery to take care of his baby girl. Kotora too because he knows that kid wakes up easily.

Law woke up a little later in the morning because he got in late and then wondered how Luffy got out of his tight grip. He got up from bed, walked straight downstairs, already knowing his babies are with Luffy somewhere. He passed by the living room, seeing Penguin still out cold. He then got to the kitchen and smiled at the warm scene before him. Luffy is feeding Komugi and Kotora while making funny faces. Luffy finally saw him.

“Ah! Torao! Good morning,” Luffy said and gave him a smile. The sunshine smile that he fell in love with. The twins saw their papa beckoned at someone and then their attention was suddenly on him.

“Dada!” they both said suddenly and it was right then and there, Law’s heart burst at hearing his kids say their first words.

**Author's Note:**

> *sniffs* uguu
> 
> Btw, the babies' names came from a Secco dj
> 
> • Komugi and Kotora is a combination of Law and Luffy's nicknames (Mugi and Tora from Mugiwara and Torao)
> 
> • Ko- means child in Japanese


End file.
